dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days
Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days is a Sesame Street DVD set released on November 10, 2009, to celebrate the show's 40th Anniversary. Disc 1: Seasons 1-20 ;Season 1 #"Sesame Street Open" #"Henson #1 Song" #"Rubber Duckie" #"I Love Trash" #Batman Around/Up/Through #"If I Knew You Were Coming" #"Bein' Green" ;Season 2 #Bert & Ernie: Banana in Ear #"Henson Queen of Six" #"Mad Song" #Sorting Song With Cookie Monster ;Season 3 #Mad Painter #5 #"Bienvenido Song" #"Lady Bug Picnic" ;Season 4 #Herry & John-John Count #Talking Loud / Talking Soft #Remembering Bread, Milk, Butter #Kermit News: Sleeping Beauty #Bert & Ernie: Bert's Bust ;Season 5 #"Fat Cat" #O-Orange Man #Lena Horne: "How Do You Do?" #"Doin' the Pigeon" ;Season 6 #Super Grover: Exit #Typewriter: N-Nose #Invisible Ice Cream ;Season 7 #"Pinball Animation #7" ;Season 8 #"People in Your Neighborhood" ;Season 9 #Fonzie on/off/on #Clips From Hawaii #I-Beam ;Season 10 #Telly Plugs in (Telly's first appearance) ;Season 11 #Star Wars: "One You Go Beep" #Kermit News: Foot Snuggies (with Dr. Nobel Price) #Geometry of Circles (with music by Philip Glass) #Monsterpiece Theater: Me Claudius #Martians: Radio #"Me Lost Me Cookie at the Disco" ;Season 12 #"Hello Hello Hello Song" #Dancing Dog Imagines #Two-Headed Monster: Telephone #Bring Your Own Can Night #Mister Rogers Returns ;Season 13 #Making Crayons #Diana Ross: "Believe in Yourself" #Bert & Ernie: Fish Call Quiet/Loud #Madeline Kahn: "Friendship Song" ;Season 14 #"Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" #James Taylor: "Jellyman Kelly" #Bert & Ernie: Snowman #"We All Sing the Same Song" ;Season 15 #Teeny Little Super Guy: School #Just Because (Big Bird comes to terms with Mr. Hooper's death) ;Season 16 #"Peanut Butter Factory Song" #Smokey Robinson: "U Really Got a Hold on Me" ;Season 17 #Elmo's Make Believe Trip #"Batty Bat Song" #Snuffy Is Seen ;Season 18 #"Put Down the Duckie" #"Sing Your Synonyms" ;Season 19 #Pee Wee Herman's Alphabet #Maria and Luis Get Married #"African Alphabet" ;Season 20 #OOOO-Klahoma! #Meet the Baby (Gabriela is born) Disc 1 Bonus Features *"Behind the Street" featurettes, which play when clicking the "enter" button when the Sesame Street logo appears on-screen, or can all be viewed all together by selecting "Play All". **An interview with Jon Stone on research and curriculum, and the barriers the show broke. **An interview with legendary puppeteer Caroll Spinney on Oscar the Grouch. **Behind-the-Scenes footage on Dr. Nobel Price. **Behind-the-Scenes rehearsal footage on "The Hello Hello Hello Song", "Two-Headed Monster: Telephone", "Bring Your Own Can Night", "The Honker-Duckie-Dinger Jamboree", "Friendship Song", and "Bert and Ernie: Snowman". **An interview with Kevin Clash on the creation of Elmo. *Easter Egg: One minute panning shot of the Street set from Big Bird's nest to the Fix-It Shop. *Fan Favorite Clip - Bert and Ernie: String Tied *TV Montage *On-screen pop-up facts *DVD Rom Feature: 189 pages of 40 years of credits in PDF format. Disc 2: Seasons 21-40 ;Season 21 #Monsterpiece Theater: King and I #AlphaQuest: Letter R #"Monster in the Mirror" #"Elmo's Song" #Grover's Restaurant: Most Important Meal ;Season 22 #Cecille the Ball: "I'm Gonna Get to You" ;Season 23 #Does Air Move Things? #"What's the Name of That Song?" ;Season 24 #Ooh What a Fabulous Party ;Season 25 #Marilyn Horne: "C Is for Cookie" ;Season 26 #Arrested Development: "Pride" #Dance Theater of Harlem: Five Birds #Luxo Jr.: Front/Back #"My Name Is Zoe" #"B Is for Bubble" ;Season 27 #The Spin Doctors: "Two Princes" ;Season 28 #Fay Family: To Market ;Season 29 #Tony Bennett: "Slimey to the Moon" #"Count Me In" ;Season 30 #Patti LaBelle: "Gospel Alphabet" ;Season 31 #The Goo Goo Dolls: "Pride" #Celebrity "Sing" ;Season 32 #Robert De Niro: The Actor Prepares #My Nest, My Home #Elmo's World Games: Mr. Noodle ;Season 33 #"Bird on Me" #Destiny's Child: "A New Way to Walk" #Fire on the Street ;Season 34 #"ABC Hip Hop" ;Season 35 #TJ: "Me and My Chair" Song #Elmo's World: Lord of the Feet #Six Feet Under ;Season 36 #Alicia Keys: "Dancin'" #"A Cookie is a Sometime Food" ;Season 37 #Abby's Arrival #Matt Lauer Interviews Cookie Monster #Law & Order Special Letters Unit ;Season 38 #Can't Say the Alphabet Enough #I Love Every Part of You ;Season 39 #Feist: "1234" #The Golden Triangle of Destiny #David Beckham: Persistent #Plain White T's #Neil Patrick Harris: The Shoe Fairy #Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Penguin ;Season 40 #"Guess the Seasons Song" #D-Dance Disc 2 Bonus Features *Behind the Street featurette, including: **Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and Jason Weber talk about the creation of Abby Cadabby. **Behind-the-scenes rehearsal footage of "Guess The Seasons" and "D-Dance". **Green screen passes of Elmo and other characters, for "Lord of the Feet" and "D-Dance". *Bonus Behind-the-Street featurette, including: **Production meeting discussion and rehearsal for Episode 1755, featuring Oscar and Othmar the Grouch. **Interviews with Roscoe Orman and Jim Henson. *An on-screen pop-up feature with facts about Sesame Street. *Sneak Peek: Abby's Flying Fairy School -- "Cinderella" episode *TV Montage *Easter Egg: Four and a half minute high speed montage of building the Sesame Street set. *Link to sesamestreet.org/moresunnydays online DVD bonus. *DVD-ROM: 189 pages of credits of 40 seasons of Sesame Street in PDF format. Gallery Sesame_40th_menu1.jpg|Disc 1 Main Menu Sesame_40th_menu2.jpg|Disc 1 Segment Selection Category:DVD